How Can This Be Happening?
by Purple Marshmellow
Summary: It's the final battle, and Harry is fading. Making a final wish, Harry dies. Oneshot Songfic. Rated T for torture and safety. Yeah, sucky summary.


_::blah:: _Thoughts

((Blah)) A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or the lyric for _How could this happen to me_.

How Can This be Happening?

I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.

Harry Potter groaned as he opened his eyes; he was in Hogsmeade, judging by the looks of the burning buildings…wait, burning buildings?

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

Now Harry remembered; it was the Final Battle. Harry remembered why he was thrown down to the ground; if his memory served him correctly, Ron Weasley, his best friend for six years ((Meaning he was seventeen)), had pushed him aside as a green light came speeding toward him…

Harry's eyes opened wide at what that meant, and stood up quickly, searching wildly around for his last best friend; his other one, Hermione Granger, had died during a misshape with the Horcruxes.

His eyes rested on his best friend, lying but a few feet away, his face showing a mixture of fury and determination, while his eyes were blank. Harry felt a tear run down his cheek and both his heart and his scar ache with pain.

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

"Lost something, Harry Potter?" he heard a cold, malicious voice sneer tauntingly. "No worries, you will soon be joining him. _Occidere Atuque Verto Umbra Nam Tortatus_."

Harry, to shocked by the strange words, didn't dodge, thus the purple curse hit him head on. But instead of continuing on to the, as Albus Dumbledore once put it, 'next great adventure', he simply drifted away from his body, forming to a shadow of a ghost.

"W-what have you done?" Harry whispered in horror. Voldemort didn't seem to have heard him.

"Do not worry Potter, you will move on…once I'm done torturing this lovely red-head," Voldemort told him with a high pitched laugh as his followers threw one Ginny Weasley at his feet.

How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes

got nowhere to run

Harry tried to force himself to go on, not wanting to see his fiancée being tortured, but he couldn't.

"Do not try to run, Potter," Voldemort hissed a bit gleefully, obviously enjoying seeing him hurt. He pointed his wand at her, whispering the torture curse.

The night goes on as I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

She let out an ear piercing scram of agony as the curse did its work. "You see this, Harry Potter?" Voldemort hissed, a gruesome smile on his face, "This is your fault. Did you know that all of those so-called Horcruxes were really _traps _set up for you? No, I only made one Horcrux, and you destroyed that when you were a baby."

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

Harry turned his head away from the spectacle, only to see a Death Eater torturing a small six year old girl "No!" he yelled, but to no avail.

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

Harry could feel himself leaving, and he couldn't stand it. It was his fault. All his fault. Harry remembered being told once by Professor McGonagall that his magic had such a personal relationship with himself, that if he wished for something to happen that didn't have to do with erasing death, it would happen. Harry was sure that Time Traveling while you were a shadow of a ghost wouldn't count as erasing death. So, he wished as hard as he could to be back in his eleven year old body; to start over.

So I try to hold

On to a time when

Nothing mattered

Harry remembered his first year; Hagrid telling him he was a wizard, the sorting, Diagon Ally, everything.

And I can't explain

What happened and I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't

He would re-do it all. He would do it.

Harry wished…

How could this happen to me

And wished…

I've made my mistakes

And wished…

got nowhere to run

And wished…

The night goes on as I'm fading away

And wished…

I'm sick of this life

And wished…

I just wanna scream

And wished…

How could this happen to me

And wished…

I've made my mistakes

And wished…

got nowhere to run

And wished…

The night goes on as I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

Harry opened his eyes…and only saw white light. Harry cried in despair; he had moved on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
